thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Planet Eater
The Planet Eater is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by William Overgard, it originally aired on September 10, 1986. Official Summary The SilverHawks must stop the Mon*Star group from using their terrifying Sky Chomper, a ship which eats other ships whole. Story When a cargo freighter is attacked and apparently eaten by a shark-like spaceship the SilverHawks are scrambled into action. The space ship eater, called the Sky Chomper, is being operated by Hardware and Buzz-Saw who are on their way back to Brimstar. The SilverHawks follow the Sky Chomper in the Miraj. Back on Brimstar, Mon*Star, the Planet Master, orders Windhammer to create a galactic whirlwind which shoots across the cosmos to pound the Miraj who are then forced to break off and head back to Hawk Haven. Before they go through, Quicksilver sends Tally-Hawk to covertly observe the proceedings on Brimstar. Later during the mission debriefing, Stargazer reveals that Tally-Hawks' reconnaissance was unsuccessful due to Mon*Star's defensive grid around Brimstar. But he knows there must be a way to take the fight to the enemy. Then realizing that the Copper Kidd is absent from the debriefing Stargazer gets upset and chastises the Kidd's tardiness. This in turn upsets the just arrived Copper Kidd who deciding to make it up to Stargazer, and goes out alone on his rocket sled to face down Mon*Star. This proves disastrous for the Copper Kidd who promptly gets himself grounded on Brimstar by another of Windhammers galactic gales, and then attacked by Buzz-Saw. Meanwhile the other SilverHawks get the lowdown from Tally-Hawk and race to the rescue. The Copper Kidd is far from defenseless though and he uses his technology to hack into Buzz-Saw's cybernetics and control the villain. Hardware then runs into the fray and Mon*Star launches a Snag Missile, which nets up our hero and brings the now captive Copper Kidd to the heart of Mon-Star's lair. Mon*Star decides that the first thing he should do with his captive is explain all his plans, which the Copper-Kidd promptly relays through Tally-Hawk to the rest of the team. The Sky Chomper has been designed to capture and dismantle other space ships to provide fuel for an ultimate weapon. A grand and deadly machine, The Planet Eater… which looks to be a giant fiery hole in the planets' crust. Needless to say the SilverHawks race into action. As the SilverHawks descend onto Brimstar, Windhammer slams them once again with a whirlwind, but the Hawks, launch from the Miraj and while working together manage to make it through the gale. They also use their foot talons to cut through another snag missile. Having bested the Brimstar's planetary defenses, the Hawks set down near The Planet Eater and prepare to destroy the monstrosity. Meanwhile Mon-Star transforms and races aboard Sky-Runner to attack his foes. While Quicksilver faces down Mon*Star, the Steel twins race to free the Copper Kidd and set the charges that will destroy The Planet Eater. Bluegrass, not wanting to be left out launches in the Hotseat and throws down some power chords on Hot Licks, making quick work of Hardware, Buzz-saw and Mon-Star himself. The villains quickly flee the scene of their defeat, and Quicksilver and Bluegrass hurry to meet up with the rest of the Hawks. During the battle though Yes-Man in an act of sheer stupidity, attempts to 'deep-space' the Copper Kidd (a bad move on a number of levels, not the least of which being the fact that the SilverHawks can survive in space!). Upon his return, Mon*Star punishes Yes-Man with the sting of the Lightstar; and the SilverHawks pick up the Copper Kidd on their way back to Hawk Haven. As our heroes streak off into the distance the explosive charges finally go off back on Brimstar and The Planet Eater is destroyed for good. Characters *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper Kidd *Bluegrass *Stargazer *Hardware *Buzz-Saw *Mon*Star *Windhammer *Tally-Hawk *Yes-Man *Sky-Runner *Planet Eater Vehicles *Miraj *Sky Chomper Location *Hawk Haven *Brimstar Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd images of planets in our solar system and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What is the name of the red planet that is the next door neighbor of Earth? Ans = Mars Points = 3 Qn 2. What is the name of the planet after Mars, which is also the biggest planet of all? Ans = Jupiter Points = 3 Trivia Goofs Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS Vol. 2: SilverHawks - Planet Eater DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes